30 Days
by cedricthepotterhead
Summary: It's been exactly 30 days since Johnny joined the Bebop crew. With Spike sleeping off a hangover and Jet repairing the ship's engine, it's up to Faye to keep Johnny company on his trip into town.


As I awoke from my late afternoon nap, I could hear rustling from the corner of my cabin. Even in my groggy state, I could make out some minuscule whispers. I knew the Bebop had top notch security, so there was no need to worry, it was just a prank by some of my crew mates. I slowly got up from my bed and stretched. I made my way through the pitch black darkness towards the light switch on the right side of my door.

As the lights came shining on, I turned to the left corner of my room, just in time to see Jet and Faye pop up from behind the storage boxes in the corner of my room. "Happy anniversary" they both shouted. "What the hell are you guys talking about" I slurred as I rubbed my eyes. "Don't you know Johnny? Exactly one month ago, you officially became a member of our crew" Faye exclaimed. "Oh yeah, wasn't keeping count" I responded. Jet jumped in "it's been great having you aboard, you've gotten us tons of bounty, and really helped us out a lot". "Thanks guys, I really appreciate being part of this crew, it means a lot to me" I smiled. I continued "anyway, where's Spike"? "Sleeping off a hangover, he was having some terrible nightmares last night, so Jet gave him some vodka" Faye explained.

This wasn't unusual, so I nodded and said "oh ok, i'm gonna shower, then I was thinking about heading into town, i'm in the mood for some Grandma's Pies". "You mind if I join you" Faye questioned. "Sure, I could always use some company. How about you Jet, you interested" I asked. "Nah, gotta finish repairing the engine, so we can leave damn Ganymede and get back to hunting" Jet shrugged. I continued "no problem, Faye, what do you say we leave in about twenty minutes". "Sounds good" she laughed as she skipped out of my cabin, Jet stayed back. "What's up" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled, "She's so into you it's not even funny. This whole surprise was her idea, I just tagged along. Your all she ever talks about". I laughed "No, no, you got it all wrong. Faye and I are just friends". Jet chuckled "Ok Johnny, whatever you say" as he strolled out of the room.

I thought about Jet's comment as I showered. The hot water really woke me up from my sleepy state. I got dressed in the usual outfit ripped jeans and some old Earth rock band t shirt, this one happened to be of Queen. When I walked to the front of the ship, I could see that Faye was already waiting for me. She was wearing a purple kimono, very sexy. "Nice outfit" I complemented. "Thanks" she blushed. I pushed the red button on the wall, and the front gate came down slowly. We stepped out of the ship, and began our way towards town.

Faye smiled "so how does it feel, one month aboard the Bebop"? "Tiring, but great" I laughed. "I couldn't ask for better crew mates" I continued. "Way to kiss ass" Faye laughed. Something about her smile today, it made me feel warm inside, a warmth I haven't felt since before the war, before my family was taken to the camps. I just smiled back, and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood what I felt. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the shop.

As we walked inside the front door of Grandma's Pies, I could see that no one was there. "Oh hello Jonathan, my favorite customer" the old lady behind the counter chimed. "Thanks Blanch" I laughed. "I see you bought a friend, how nice" she smiled. I introduced them "Blanch, this is Faye, one of my crew mates. Faye, this is Blanch, the best pie baker on all of Ganymede". "Nice to meet you" they both greeted. Blanch then directed her attention towards me "I take it you'll want your usual order"? "Make it double, i'm treating Faye here" I responded. Blanch smiled "two slices of apple pie with vanilla ice cream coming right up". "You didn't have to do that" Faye shrugged. "No worries, its my treat" I laughed.

Faye and I chatted about new bounty opportunities for about ten minutes, until Blanch returned from the kitchen holding two paper plates of pie. "Order up, you kids have fun" she smiled. I placed twenty woolongs on the counter and said "keep the change". "Thank you Jonathan, your my favorite customer" she smiled. I carried our plates of pie as we strolled out of the shop. "I know a nice park near by, we could have a little picnic" I suggested. "That would be absolutely lovely" Faye loudly responded. So I led her behind the pie shop and through a gated fence. We arrived at a small park. There were some children and parents in the distance, but nothing majorly annoying. I located a nice shady tree, and we sat down.

As Faye took her first bite of pie, her face began to glow. "This is the best pie I have ever tasted" she exclaimed. "Told you" I laughed. It was at that moment that Spike's words came back to me. I began to feel that warmth again as I watched Faye devour her slice of pie. I realized something very major, I was in love with Faye Valentine. That's why I stayed on the Bebop when I got the offer. That's why I always wanted to hang out with her during downtime. That's why she always appeared in my dreams at night. "Faye, I have something I need to tell you" I said. "I have something I need to tell you too" she responded. "You first" I said. "Ok, here goes nothing. I'm in love with you Johnny. I haven't been in love with a man in a long time. I knew it from the moment I first met you on that bounty hunt a month ago, I knew it when you became an official member of our crew, and I knew it when I walked with you off the Bebop this afternoon. Please don't be startled, its just how I feel" Faye explained. I gulped and started "Faye, that's exactly what I was going to tell you".

At that moment, we began to lean forward. I grabbed her waist just as our lips collided. Our toungs slid together, and gently locked. I could taste the sweetness of apple pie, as well as a new flavor, a flavor unique to that of Faye. It was at that moment that it hit me. I was kissing Faye Valentine, the most beautiful woman I have ever met. We remained tied together as we gently lay down. We continued to passionately kiss for about five minutes, the best five minutes of my life. I thought about the war, I thought about my family being taken away forever, I thought about my new family aboard the Bebop, and I thought about Faye, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.

As if we read each other's minds, our mouths separated at exactly the same time. "Let's continue this in my cabin" she breathed gently. In romantic ecstasy, we stood up and held hands. We began our way back to the Bebop, and we both knew, everything was changing, nothing would ever be the same again. I was in a relationship with Faye Valentine.


End file.
